creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Update R29
'''Release 29 - '''Stake your claim Date: 2016 - 02 - 24 New Features and Content * Claim system * Claims are a new world option -- on by default for new worlds * Invest resources to claim 64x64 areas of the world as your own * Local permissions, naming, and description options for claims * World map * Two levels of zoom -- local and world map * Regional fog of war for world map * Revised terrain generation for new worlds * Improved ore distribution * Minor generation bugs fixed * New chat features * “/w (playername) (message)” -- send a whisper message to another player * “/r (message)” -- whisper back (reply) to a player that just sent you a whisper * “/party invite (playername)” -- invite a player to a party * “/party accept” or “/party decline” -- accept or decline a party invitation * “/party kick (playername)” -- kick a player out of the party * “/party leave” -- leave your current party * “/p (message)” -- chat to only members of your party * NOTE: parties are temporary and world-specific -- you do not stay in a party if you exit a world * New server presence messages * Automated alerts highlight interesting things happening in the world * New spawn system * New players in a world will now not always spawn at the same location * Spawn locations should still be “safe” and near starting resources (e.g. in the woodlands, and toward the center of the map) Improvements * Improved touchstone mechanics * When a touchstone is placed, it is removed from a player’s inventory * Players can pull their own touchstones up, as if they were a block * In the teleport menu, players can now “Reclaim” their touchstone, which will put the item back in their inventory and remove the touchstone from the world * If a world owner removes a player’s touchstone, the item will be added back to the player’s inventory * KNOWN ISSUE: when you initially place and reclaim a touchstone in existing worlds after this patch, there may temporarily be two “visual” touchstones in the world. Only the last one placed is valid. The next time a touchstone is moved, the second touchstone will be cleaned up. * Significant AI improvements * Creatures should now attack properly in multiplayer worlds * Improved pursuit logic (e.g. less of this: https://vine.co/v/inh3lzHTUzj) * Several fixes for bugs involving creatures abandoning a chase and getting stuck in a bad state * Boss Hog rally ability now works properly * AI abilities now properly complete in most cases, preventing AI from going motionless indefinitely * Improved blueprint user interface and flow, including completion effects * Improved error indicators (UI pulse and sound effect) when unable to craft an item due to missing items * Doors now interactable regardless of permissions * Blueprint tracking removed for now * If you have a previously-tracked blueprint still on your screen, press “Alt” to free the mouse cursor, then close the tracked blueprint information by clicking the close button Bugfixes * Additional fixes for world chunks not rendering (especially in multiplayer) * Force bombs throw creatures and players once again * Fences no longer attach to chairs, beds, and tables * Incorrect ingredients can no longer be placed in slots in the cooking station * Fix for shelf and weapon rack inventory UI problems * Rockzilla’s hitbox and loot table fixed (Rockzilla???) * Minor tutorial tip and task bugfixes * Minor text and typo fixes Other * Limited-time sale on Moroccan block recipe pack! Creativerse R29 -- STAKE YOUR CLAIM! Hey Creatifriendos! Have you ever wanted the freedom to invite people to your world without worrying about them stealing your stuff? Do you wish you could participate on public worlds but are leery of TNT-wielding griefers? Then this update is for you! Our new claim system* is designed to give you complete control over a small plot of land. Anyone can swing by and admire your building prowess, but only those you deem worthy can touch your stuff. Now claims are just like cookies -- they go better with milk -- and in this case the milk is our other exciting new feature: MAPS! Press M to open your very own world map and see where others are milling about, where all the popular claims are and where that pesky jungle is hiding. And this is just the beginning of what ended up being a much larger update than we initially planned -- e.g. extra chat features, world alerts, better terrain generation*, AI improvements, more intuitive blueprints and more. So come on in and claim your steak stake your claim! The new claim system and the revised ore distribution in worlds are only supported for worlds created after this update World v2 worlds (all worlds created after April 8, 2015) DO support the new map feature Category:Patch Notes